The Warlords
The Warlords is the group of paramilitary psychos, led by General Fang Wolfgang, and one of ten factions of the Sanctuary of Evil. Themed with military and Cobra-alike, they are the most dangerous military hostile faction in the world. The Warlords are the archenemy of the Patriot Star. 'Origin' General Fang Wolfgang was the most ruthless warlord criminal who committed the crime against the world since the war. He was charged for treason and genocides and sentenced to Life in Prison without any payment of bailout at the super max prison in the secret location by the Patriot Star but first he will have to get pass the regular maximum security prison first. There he met the rouge generals: General Shruikan, mercenary leader of his rouge commandos and highly trained terrorists; General Karsanka Wusagi, leader of his supreme high-tech terrorist organization from Asia-Pacific called the Black Ribbon Army; Fleet Admiral Don Jaws, a ruthless and an arrogant naval general with a bad attitude who betrayed his former compatriots; General Deathwing; a warlord criminal who is the master of air forces; General SenTrax, the highly intelligent leader of his own military company with his name on it and the ambitious warlord criminal and propagandist; and General Zaranmon Gendo, the once most powerful dictator now the most powerful and dangerous warlord who committed genocides and war crimes. Later on that night, General Wolfgang and his compatriots were being transferred to the super max prison where they'll be stayed there. During the transfer, the Patriot convoy was ambushed by the band of highly trained mercenaries and their air support of their attack helicopter, led by the rouge Wolfen prowler named Gary Blackfang AKA Wolfclaw; Lieutenant Deavis, the rouge commando who is now a mercenary lieutenant to General Shruikan; Lieutenant Yoshibei Wusagi, son of General Wusagi; the Black Ocean 7 Unit, led by Captain Scar-Shark; Lieutenant Zachery Crunckbeak, the lieutenant to General Wingdeath; Sen-Jet, Trax-Tank, and Black Typhoon, three lieutenants to General SenTrax; and General Gendo's most loyal lieutenants and mercenaries: Lio Marauder, Zergon Grudo, Napolrus Rex, and Melissa Shen-Fei, and freed their leaders out of the truck then immediately escaped before the Patriot Star reinforcements arrived as they vanished without a single trace left behind. General Wolfgang and his loyal comrades and mercenaries returned to his old main base of operation since the war, reuniting with other generals and lieutenants then formed the most powerful and dangerous military terrorist organization called the "Warlords" which General Wolfgang became the founder and leader of his organization while his six allied warlords became the leaders as well, dubbed the name of "the Seven Warlords." Months later, they started conflicts in dozens of small and troubled countries across the world as they're making the devastating crimes, the conflicts takes 65 days. But after 65 days of their global conflicts, the Warlords stole dozens of military weapons, hardwares, vehicles, tanks, aircrafts, warships, and submarines. Even they stole the materials they need to develop their Weapons of Mass Destruction, including from Scud Missiles to ICBMs with nuclear, radiological, biological and chemical. Over the years of their reign of terror, the Warlords have quickly expanded their territories with the iron fists, from their bases of operations to the occupied countries as hostages, and carrying out their military terrorist attacks. But their reign of terror was about to end as the Deadly Alliance stopped them, shutting their terror operation down and end their world domination for good. Despite of their defeat, the Warlords is still dominating the world and battling with the Deadly Alliance as the other nine organizations formed the Sanctuary of Evil in the dedication to the Dark Dragonsnakes. 'Activities' The Warlords has their strong military discipline with highly motivated and troops are highly trained with guerrilla, paranormal, paramilitary and military tactics. They have also tactical experience of air attack, assaults, search & destroy, escape & evade which includes hijacking military convoys from highways to bridges. Also, they are capable on all terrains what they have trained for. 'Members' 'Leaders: The Seven Warlords' 'General Fang Wolfgang' The founding leader of the Warlords and the most wanted terrorist leader for the Patriot Star. He committed the massive war crimes and crime against the free world for treason, conspiracy, and the use of Weapons of Mass Destructions for his genocidal massacres. Now, a brilliant ambitious terrorist military leader and a cunning strategist, General Wolfgang leads and commands his own army, who are very loyal to him and doesn't want to be tolerated by failures and the aggression of treason, and leading the massive military terrorist operations across the world. 'General Shruikan' General Shruikan is the main leader of the Warlord Commandos, the most powerful and dangerous terrorist group of mercenaries. In the past, he was once a partner of Commander Brightwing until he went rouge. Now, a ruthless mercenary leader and an brilliant strategist of the highest order. He operates anywhere in the world, no matter where he goes, from war-torn nation to urban jungle warfare. 'General Karsanka Wusagi' General Karsanka Wusagi is the most highest ranking leader and the founder of his highly trained paramilitary terrorist organization, the Black Ribbon Army. He was the commanding officer for the government until he was compromised when he masterminded the assassination of the prime minister; not only he committed the crime of the assassination, he also committed massive war criminal records such as kidnapping, blackmailing, military terrorism, and smuggling of drugs and WMDs. He and his group were most wanted by the G-Police. 'Fleet Admiral Don Jaws' Fleet Admiral Don Jaws who was once a powerful commanding officer now the most dangerous and arrogant main leader of his naval terrorist armed forces. His crime against the Patriot Star is that he was fired after violated the naval blockade during the war and committed atrocity war crime against the paradise island of Santo Marina where he invaded it long time ago. Now, the most hot-tempered warlord has the command of small cadre of Aquatoid soldiers from rouge nations and clones, he entered the war with no clear idea how to win, made him a careless planner. He carried out his own personal terrorist operations by seas and oceans. 'General Deathwing' General Deathwing is the most cunning and aggressive Air Marshal of the Warlords Air Force. General Luger von Waffeadler was a nefarious war criminal for bombing the enemy territories, killing all civilians and children among them, without any notice to the government and the Patriot Star. After he was arrested, he escaped from his solitary confinement facility and established his own air forces for his terror operations from the air. But how did he recruited them? This origin story is no stranger to that. A long time ago, he was once a descendant of one of the Cave-dwelling Aviak tribes and hadn't forgotten all about them. So he decided to recruit them until he and his small band of mercenaries encountered them and offered to join his division as well strongly convinced them. Then, after months of training, he began his ruthless military campaign against a failed tribe deep within the cavern and bombarded the village and exterminated the warriors until the chieftain surrendered. Soon after the battle, he executed the chieftain in front of defeated warriors as a reminder of his ancestors’ failures. 'General SenTrax' The Chairman and the military commander of his namesake company, the SenTrax Industries. After his campaign for supporting one of the opposition candidates for the president failed, General SenTrax went rampant and declared war against the current president and his government but after his two years of personal war, he was defeated by his nemesis, Eagle-Star, Bristo, and Star Torpedo. After his company is bankrupted and seized by the Patriot Star, General SenTrax leads his personal army of robot mercenaries and his act of terrorism in the United States of America. 'General Zaranmon Gendo' General Zaranmon Gendo is the most ruthless, ambitious, and powerful military leader of the Gendo Army (his namesake). According to ADCF (Allied Dinosoid Coalition Force), General Gendo had the most impressive war and criminal records: he was a leading soldier who lead his own bloodlust coup against the democratic government in the capital and became the new leader of the tyrannical government. During his life as the dictator, he masterminded massive terrorist activities, carried out the mass executions in the morning, shelling and air strikes on the rebels' held towns and villages, genocidal massacres, and conducting experiments on prisoners of war as their test subjects for his Weapons of Mass Destruction. Now he's been overthrown by the ADCF, General Gendo escaped from his imprisonment with the help of his trusted lieutenants and began his ruthless terrorist activities around the world for his revenge. 'The Masterminds' 'General Toxic' The leader of the Warlords' Toxic Army Division and the Master of Biological and Chemical Warfare. He uses illegal chemical and biological weapons to kill everyone, including children, and creates weapons as his arsenal, from assault rifles and RPGs to Scud Missiles and ICBMs. A rogue general who is obsessed with chemical and biological warfare which he was relieved by the government over his careless strategy. After he left the military in disgust, General Toxic formed his personal army to oppress the government with his favorite deadly weapons of mass destruction. 'General Blackthorn' The leader of Nuclear Army Division and the Master of Developing Weapons of Mass Destructions. General Blackthorn had some impressive criminal records; he was an ex-military officer who wants the possession of nuclear materials for his personal project which it led to his arrest but he managed to escape after he left the base to be exploded. He leads his army of conscripts and super soldiers, conducted from abducted children and drafted young warriors as he brainwashed them to become as soldiers by his own brilliant propaganda and illegal drugs. He has a massive solar panels on his back, making his opponents to be blinded temporally. 'Colonel Moldrak' The Master of Underground Terrorist Cells for the Warlord Commandos. Colonel Moldrak is most wanted local terrorist since he committed the terrorist act when he masterminded the bombing attack at the public subway station of Antichthon Urban City. A cunning cold-blooded operator, Colonel Moldrak operates from caves to underground tunnels and hid their valuable weapons in the unmarked locations which he's the most clever weapons hider and trap maker. 'Lieutenant-General Mistra Kasandar' The Anthro-Vixen operative for the Warlord Commandos and the Master of Military Hacker. During the Ferix Uprising, Kasandar was a young mercenary who killed many government forces with her crossbow, sword, throwing stars, and semi-assault rifle as she led the Ferix Brigade to victory but that victory was short-lived when Kasandar was captured by the military. During her lifetime in prison, Kasandar found her skill when she uses her old computer and shut down the entire system in prison and escaped, leaving with a computer virus behind while she led her troopers to leave the country, making them as one of the Warlord Commandos' highly important forces' leader. She is the mastermind of hacking government secrets and disrupting the global stock markets for their needs of funding for their terrorist operations as well for her own terrorist group. She also hacked into military secrets as she became the Warlords' most highly trained computer thief in the world. 'General Greggor Zott' General Greggor Zott is the leader of the Warlord Guerrilla Division. He has no political records although he had some but he has most war criminal records. He violated the international law when he conquered small peaceful island where he ruled once and blamed by the Motherland when he almost controlled another small island where communist ruled as of now. A vicious warlord criminal, General Zott leads guerrilla terror operations and causing wreck havoc in the streets, making him the most troublemaking suspect. 'Colonel Zin Kanosuki' The commander of the Black Ribbon Army and the Master of Hi-Tech Warfare. He commands the hi-tech weaponry such as lasers and particle cannons as well commanding highly trained hackers to disrupt the defenses from the government army and stealing bank accounts for their terror slush funds. A cold-blooded operator, Colonel Kanosuki trained its soldiers to become Laser Soldiers for the Black Ribbon Army and knows anywhere he can sense it to his surroundings. 'General al Tarakhan' The leader and Master of Artillery and Armored Division. He masterminded atrocity criminal act when he shelled and razed the innocent town where he killed dozens of unharmed men, women, and children, including the freedom fighters. A merciless warlord, General al Tarakhan is the only untouchable suspect that no one can reach him but only someone can stop his "Rain of Death." 'Colonel Tony Kaffar' The Anthro-Hyena is the leader of the Warlords Super Army Division and the Master of War Profits, Hijacks, and Strategic Coups. He was the responsible for hijacking oil shipping and transportation, seizing oil rigs and refineries, and disrupting international stock markets on oil revenues. He also orchestrated the coups for opposition insurgents from around the world with enough invest to start a war while he kept his oil revenues for his own personal plan. 'General Nero Rex' General Nero Rex is the leader of General Gendo's Elite Ground Forces. He mainly commands his kind's army but he also commands other armies from other nations as well armored divisions. His warcrimes are extremely high as he carried out massacres, tortured prisoners of war and defectors, and shelling the allied nations of ADCF. 'Lieutenant-General Izeybal Aeron' Lieutenant-General Izeybal Aeron is the leader of the Gendo Imperial Air Forces. Her ambitious reputation is very highly known to all her servants, loyal by her beauty and intercalated. She's the responsible for her warcrime, air-striking on from small villages to large populace city areas and unleashing chemical weapons with sarin gases. 'Admiral Victor Zerod' Admiral Victor Zerod is the leader of the Gendo Imperial Naval Armed Forces. He commands his regular forces and his own elite troopers into the seas and amphibious landing on ADCF's territorial bases overseas. He is also the propagandist for the Gendo Imperial Army, his subliminal messages have drawn their attentions to his voice, brainwashing the citizens while the Gendo soldiers praised with highly mood by his battle speech. 'Top Officers and Lieutenants' 'Gary Blackfang AKA "Wolfclaw"' From an exiled Wolfen Prowler to a highly-trained professional mercenary and killer as General Wolfgang's top lieutenant. He modernized his outfit and wears his gas mask to fear his enemies, including his arch-rival, Yuko Silverclaw. 'Lieutenant Deavis' General Shruikan's top lieutenant who was an ex-soldier of Special Forces now the extremely dangerous mercenary. He also trained recruiters and leading his personal unit, the best and dangerous mercenaries in the world. 'Lieutenant Yoshibei Wusagi' The top lieutenant and the son of General Karsanka Wusagi. A young brilliant popular and charismatic commander and very ambitious like his father, he outsmarted the authorities by disrupting the pursuits and leads his units into battlefields. 'Black Ocean Unit 7' When the Patriot Star jump-started White Ocean Unit 7, Fleet Admiral Jaws created his own unit to counter it. His men were carefully selected by Fleet Admiral himself but all of them were killed off until, seven highly trained and extremely dangerous men were "volunteered" and they survived the dangerous but pathetic tests. Now these seven dangerous armed Aquatoid mercenaries are ready to strike on their enemy, including their rivals. 'Captain Scar-Shark' Captain Solidus "Scar-Shark" Blacksharp is the dangerous leader of the Black Ocean Unit 7 and the rival of Captain Rey Trendfins. He was once a soldier from the war who was left to die now from dangerous criminal to a mercenary commander. He armed the same weapon as his rival but very dangerous and more lethal as it has gun barrels and taser under his trident's spikes. 'Rocton' Axton "Rocton" Forkton is Captain Scar-Shark's second-in-command and the dangerous rival of Captain Cold Eye. He was a ruthless thug who single-handedly hijacked the luxurious boat and killed the crew and bodyguards and held the hostages for ransom. With his ransom forcefully met, he was recruited by Fleet Admiral Don Jaws for his excellent criminal record and then became the member of the Black Ocean Unit 7. He carries the same weapons like his rival but he carried a deadly sharp chain to kill his enemies. 'Vargos' Eli "Vargos" Vengarus is the ambitious member of the Black Ocean Unit 7. At his life as teenager, Vargos was a arrogant bully and troublemaker at the academy, cheating his tests and beating other students until he was expelled by the Patriot Star. Now, a young dangerous terrorist who is causing troubles such as bombing attack with explosive devices and joined forces with the Warlords Naval Armed Forces after escaped from his rival by using his little brother as his shield and killed him. 'Zurgon' Lex "Zurgon" Mantaros is the highly dangerous member of the Black Ocean Unit 7. A charming criminal, he collected swords and spears for his personal hobby: torturing his enemies. Then suddenly, his staff from the collection came to him and grabbed the Chaotic-influenced weapon then use it for his new and perfect crime. He was recruited by the Warlords and now joined the unit for his dark arts of Chaotic magic. 'Shangar' Richard "Shangar" Broadbutcher is the charismatic member of the Black Ocean Unit 7. A cunning swordsman, he had won many sword fighting competitions until he was caught cheating when the scandal exposed. Banned for life, he began his criminal career with his lethal swords to rob small banks and ATMs, and stealing weapons from the military. Picked up by the Warlords, he became the most dangerous swordsman of the unit. 'Liquid Lee' Levy "Liquid Lee" Gordoph is the young evil genius member of the Black Ocean Unit 7. He was a young student of scientific school and good teacher's pet. When his rival, Captain Daniel Wavespring, drew attention from his teacher, he was jealous and poisoned him with a narcotic and genetic toxic on his drink, killing him instantly. He managed to escaped from the authority, he joined the Warlords Naval Armed Forces for his experience of scientific research for evil. But when he accidentally to his work at the research labs, he gained his newborn power to communicate the dead and mind controlling his subjects, promptly him into a experienced soldier for the unit. 'Killtron' Jarek "Killtron" Muerté-anguilos is the extreme dangerous member of the Black Ocean Unit 7. He was the electrician for company for fixing the problems on computers; but what they didn't know about him is that he stole all the data and bank accounts from the company and the local government. Rumor has it that he was really a gang member of the most ruthless cartel from the north side district. He escaped from the police after the cartel was defeated and then he was recruited by the Warlords. Now a member of the unit, he carried the same weapon as his rival, Captain X-Ray, but much more higher voltage. 'Lieutenant Zachery Crunckbeak' A rouge rocketeer soldier who went bad when he lost control over altitudes in airspace and kicked out for reckless behavior. How? Because he wanted to be a famous rocketeer just like the leaders of Special Hawk Operatives but his mental instability have rejected to the Air Force Acquisition and denied several times until he joined the Warlords Air Force and became General Deathwing's top lieutenant and the leader of the Elite Air Troopers. 'Sen-Jet' General SenTrax's top aerial lieutenant for the SenTrax Air Force. He has a strong reputation as the ace soldier and the air warrior. Strong will-powered and dangerous suspect. 'Trax-Tank' General SenTrax's top ground lieutenant for the SenTrax Ground Forces. Although he's clumsy, reckless, and small brainier about strategy, he's the most armed and dangerous one robot army. 'Black Typhoon' General SenTrax's top naval lieutenant for the SenTrax Naval Armed Forces. He's the most lethal saboteur and highly dangerous suspect, he can shoot his personal torpedoes any ship he targeted in one blow. 'Zergon Grudo' General Gendo's most trusted lieutenant and extremely dangerous mercenary. He was a sole survivor now a lone wolf as he killed dozens of ADCF Peacekeepers with his bare hands. An outstanding dangerous one man army, Lieutenant Grudo is the leader of the fearsome squad of killers known as "The Fatal Gendo Four." 'Lio Marauder' Lio Marauder is the top lieutenant of Admiral Victor Zerod and mercenary of General Gendo. A lone shark who killed dozens of ACDF Peacekeeping Forces of Ichthyosauria in cold blood without mercy or remorse, discriminately. He's also one of the members of the Fatal Gendo Four. 'Napoleon Rex' He's the top lieutenant of General Nero Rex. A highly dangerous soldier who has the experience of torturing ADCF Soldiers with his personal weapons and leading his units into dangerous mission. He's also a member of the Fatal Gendo Four as the heavy soldier. 'Melissa Shen-Fei' The top lieutenant of Lieutenant-General Izeybal Aeron. She's much beautiful like her commanding officer but much more diabolical as she has a impressive reputation for her merciless act of terror. She killed dozens of ADCF Peacekeepers with her sniper rifle; she never misses her targets. Beware with caution, she's also a member of the Fatal Gendo Four. 'Lieutenant Anthrax' Lieutenant Anthrax is General Toxic's top lieutenant. His significant act of terrorism was the bombing attack on civilians at the grand cafe with a deadly anthrax (his namesake). Once a friend to Commander Esperanzo now a enemy as he went rouge, Anthrax leads his elite units to carry out the bio-terror attacks from his commanding officer. 'Lieutenant Raul Rojo Estrallo' Lieutenant Raul Rojo Estrallo is General Zott's top mercenary lieutenant for hire. His recent crimes were his brutal and arrogant behavior, leading his former squad to death during the training session. After he was kicked out from the military, Estrallo went rogue as he attempted to carry out his terrorist attacks on both the military and civilians. After he was captured and being court-marshaled, Raul has escaped from prison and left the country and joined the Warlords. 'Lieutenant Aziz El Kassar Kobar' A lone cobra warrior who is the mercenary in the previous decade. Forging with strategic planning for his attacks and getaways, causing terror attacks in the streets of the war-torn cities, resulting him as the most dangerous terrorist in the world. The uncatchable suspect, El Kassar was recruited by his commanding officer, General al Tarakhan, and now became as his top lieutenant and mercenary. 'Sub-Factions: The Divisions' * The War Masters - General Wolfgang's main Division. * The Warlord Commandos - General Shruikan's Division for armies of mercenaries. * The Black Ribbon Army - General Wusagi's Division, operating in Asia-Pacific. * The Warlord Naval Armed Forces - Fleet Admiral Jaws' Division for naval terror operations. * Black Ocean Unit 7 - Fleet Admiral Jaws' Elite Paramilitary unit. * The Warlord Air Force - General Wingdeath's Division. * The SenTrax Army - A terrorist military industrial corporation. * The Gendo Army Division - General Gendo's Division from Antichthon. * The Warlord Super Army Division - The Warlords' Elite Armed Forces. * The Toxic Army Division - General Toxic's Division for bio and chemical attacks. * The Warlord Guerrilla Division - General Zott's Division for guerrilla activities. * Nuclear Army Division - General Blackthorn's Division for his Nuclear Soldiers. * Armored & Artillery Division - General al Tarakhan's Division for providing military terror attacks. 'Galleries' General Fang and his Warlords Army.png|General Fang Wolfgang and his army Warlord Commandos 1-11 - Kumalu Rebels.png|The Kumalu Rebels Warlord Commandos 2-11 - Indingo Wolfens.png|The Indingo Wolfs Warlord Commandos 3-11 - The Ferix Brigade.png|The Ferix Brigade Warlord Commandos 4-11 Black-Mole Terrorists.png|The Black-Mole Terrorists Warlord Commandos 5-11 - Napalm Croco Militia.png|Napalm Croco Militia Warlord Commandos 6-11 - Black Drago Liberation Force 2.png|Black Drago Liberation Front Warlord Commandos 7-11 - The Plaguers.png|The Plaguers Warlord Commandos 8-11 - Black Vipers.png|The Black Vipers Warlord Commandos 9-11 - Wings of Death.png|The Wings of Death Warlord Commandos 10-11 - El Baritus-Kalandarskan.png|El Baritus-Kalandarskan Clan Warlord Commandos 11-11 - The Shuraiken Commandos.png|The Shuraiken Commandos Black Ribbon Army.png|The Black Ribbon Army The Warlords Naval Armed Forces (Redux).png|The Warlords Naval Armed Forces (Fleet Admiral Don Jaws' Army) Black Ocean Unit 7 - The Scar-Shark Unit.png|Black Ocean Unit 7-1: The Scar-Shark Unit Black Ocean Unit 7 - The Rocton Octopus Unit.png|Black Ocean Unit 7-2: The Rocton Octopus Unit Black Ocean Unit 7 - The Vargos Militia.png|Black Ocean Unit 7-3: The Vargos Militia Black Ocean Unit 7 - The Black Seahorse Unit.png|Black Ocean Unit 7-4: The Black Seahorse Unit Black Ocean Unit 7 - The Death Swordfish Unit.png|Black Ocean Unit 7-5: The Death Swordfish Unit Black Ocean Unit 7 - The Deadwave Dolphins Unit.png|Black Ocean Unit 7-6: The Deadwave Dolphins Unit Black Ocean Unit 7 - The Repteel Unit.png|Black Ocean Unit 7-7: The Repteel Unit The Warlords Air Force.png|The Warlords Air Force The SenTrax Army.png|The SenTrax Army Gendo Army Division 1-5 - The Gendonese Army.png|General Gendo's Army Gendo Army Division 2-5 - General Nero Rex's Army.png|General Nero Rex's Army Gendo Army Division 3-5 - The Gendo Coalition Army Division.png|The Gendo Coalition Army Division Gendo Army Division 4-5 - The Gendonese Air Force.png|The Gendonese Air Force Gendo Army Division 5-5 - The Gendonese Navy.png|The Gendonese Navy The Gendo Fatal Four.png|The Gendo Fatal Four The Super Army Division.png|The Warlords Super Army Division Colonel Tony Kaffar's Private Army.png|Colonel Tony Kaffar's Private Army Toxic Army Division.png|The Toxic Army Division The Warlords Guerrilla Division.png|The Warlords Guerrilla Division General Blackthorn's Army.png|The Nuclear Army Division (General Blackthorn's Army) General al Tarakhan and his Army.png|The Warlords Armored and Artillery Division (General al Tarakhan's Army) The Warlords Vehicles 1-2.png|Their War Machines... The Warlords Vehicles 2-2.png|...and their War Vessels and the Iron Sword. Category:Database Category:The Sanctuary of Evil Category:DA Villains